The Other Story
by eleonard4
Summary: What if Clockwork didn't save Danny's family and friends that fateful day?  And what if he too got caught in that explosion?  Vlad knows that he is gonna have to work to earn Danny's trust.  And what's this Danny meets a girl with just as many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The heat and light from the explosion he got caught in threw him back a good yard before his back collided at the side of a nearby car. He not only felt the heat, but also pain as he was pelted by flying debris that was once the Nasty Burger. Danny felt pain mostly in his left eye and at the center of his neck, but he knew that no physical pain dealt to him could ever hurt enough to match his emotional pain and loss of his parents, sister, his two best friends, and his teacher. Danny held in his right hand half the reason this mess came about, now contained in a Fenton Thermos. No! Mom! Dad! Jazz! Sam! Tucker! NOOOO! Was all ran through Danny's head as he finally lost consciousness.

When Danny started coming around he felt detached… not right. When he opened his eyes he found that he could open his right eye as his left was covered. His throat felt parched and the rest of his body felt far away. uggh… Where am I? Danny asked himself.

Then, he heard a constant beeping noise to his right and he spots a heart meter as well as an ivy line that is connected to his right arm. I'm in a hospital… Nice Fenton… Real Nice… Then, suddenly, all the events that occurred before he passed out flew across his vision and he now knew why he was in a hospital, his family, his friends, and his teacher, they were all gone… No… Danny felt tears start to fall down his face. He felt tears hit something under the bandages of his left eye and it caused him to hiss in pain.

Then, Danny hears footsteps outside his door and it opens to reveal a tall man in green scrubs and a white lab coat, and behind him was Vlad Masters. The two men talked quietly before stepping inside Danny's hospital room and the door was closed. The doctor turned towards him until he was only a few feet away before talking in a light tone, one reserves for gentle moments, "Mr. Fenton, how are you feeling this evening? Are you able to say a few words for me?" The Doctor asked while Vlad hung back.

'Well of course I can…' he was going to say but when he opened his mouth so speak no words came out and Danny cringed in pain as his throat awoken to inform him that talking right now was a 'no'. The doctor shook his head, "Guess not… Do you hurt anywhere else?" He asked.

Danny shrugged and winced, yeah he hurt everywhere, especially his back. So he nodded his head. The Doctor handed Danny a note pad and pen to write down what he wanted to say, 'My muscles hurt some, but my back hurts a lot more. Why can't I talk and what's wrong with my left eye?' He wrote.

The doctor read it. "I'm not surprised that your muscles and back hurts, you hit that car pretty hard. Hard enough to leave an imprint." The doctor smirked a bit to lighten the mood, "Now as to why you can't talk is because some shrapnel got stuck in your neck where your vocal cords are and are temporally damaged, they'll heal in a few months. Now as for your left eye, some large debris hit above and below your eye," showing with his hands and his own left eye where the damage is, "I don't know if you'll be able to see out of that eye correctly again. At least not yet."

Danny nods his head in understanding and relaxes against his pillow. The doctor, then, turns his head towards Vlad and then looks back at Danny and he knew what the doctor was going to say next, "Do you remember what happened before you passed out, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny's eye narrows, trying to keep back the tears and turned his head away from the doctor and Vlad but he nodded his head anyways. "I am truly…" Before the doctor could finish his sentence Danny's one eye turned on the doctor as he shook his head and wrote on the pad of paper, 'Don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I want to talk to Vlad alone please.' The note said and the doctor nods in understanding.

"Alright then." He turns and walks to Vlad who is at the front of the room still standing by the door, "Be easy with him Mr. Masters, Sir. Call me if he needs anything." And Vlad nods his head and the doctor left the two to their privacy.

To say the silence between the two half ghosts was awkward was an understatement. Vlad sat down in a chair that was directly beside Danny's bed and gave a big sigh. "I guess you already know what happened to your friends and Vice Principal as well, don't you?" Danny nodded his head, "I should tell you now, your parents, some months ago, had asked me to be your God Gather should anything happen to them since their career is so dangerous. I have the legal documents and you are now under my name. I can take you home as soon as the Doctor discharges you." He said slowly yet softly so Danny didn't feel the need to be hostile, but he wouldn't blame the teen if he did get hostile, "I also took the liberty of having you transferred to a school near my estate." He also said but left out the part, 'At least you don't have friends that will miss you now…'

Danny nods once and closes his good eye and wrote down, 'Did anybody find a Fenton Thermos near me when I was found?'

Vlad read the note and frowned, "No. Nobody found a thermos. The authorities said that there had been a nasty ghost fight by the Nasty Burger and that Phantom vanished just before the explosion. Speaking of which, the Guys in White are going to be here tomorrow morning to question you on what you saw."

Danny raised an eye brow, 'What are they expecting me to say?' Danny wrote.

Vlad just shrugs his shoulders, "Lie as close to the truth as you can, my boy. I too would like to know what kind of ghost you were fighting against so that I may tear it to pieces…" Vlad said while clenching his fists.

'He is in the thermos that I lost.' Vlad sighs… 'When will I be discharged from here?' Danny asked.

"The doctor said that it may be a little over a week before you can be released." Vlad replied and notice Danny was starting to dose off, "Do you want me to leave so that you can sleep, Little Badger?" Vlad asked only for Danny's one eye to snap open real wide as he shook his head.

'Please don't leave! I don't want to be left alone!' He wrote quickly.

For an instant, that reminded Vlad that Danny was very much still a child and that this great loss that he is suffering proves that he needed an adult to confine in. Vlad also knew that there really was no one else but him who understands Danny, "Alright, Daniel, I'll stay." He said softly.

Danny nods his head and quietly slips to sleep assured that Vlad would be there when he woke up. True to Vlad's word he stayed with Danny all through the rest of the day and all night until the teen woke up. Vlad could hear Danny's doctor was coming towards the door and low and behold was the doctor and two agents from the Guys in White.

It took them hours of giving Danny painful questions before Vlad had had enough seeing the two agents torture Danny, "Gentlemen. I think you have questioned Daniel enough for one day or a life time… If you haven't noticed, the boy just lossed his whole family and his only two friends. You could at least be a little nicer to the boy." Vlad glared at the two agents.

The two men took a step back away from Vlad before one of them got brave and said, "We're trying to build a case to captured Danny Phantom and we want to know if he is responsible for these recent deaths."

Vlad sighed, "Of course you would want to blame the easiest target, Danny Phantom. It's pretty obvious that you were not reading the boy's note right that it was this new ghost that has caused those deaths, or do I need to spell it out for you?" Vlad growled angrily.

After another fifteen minutes the two agents were gone and Vlad had to leave to give Danny his much needed time of privacy to grieve over his loss of family and friends.

A few days later the doctor was able to remove the bandages from Danny's left eye and neck. When he opened his left eye he found that he could still see out of it though his sight is not as good as it used to be and Danny was able to look in a mirror and see the marks and after effects that explosion left behind. On his neck was three long horizontal scar that were about an inch long, on his left eye there was a long vertical scar that went from the top of his eyebrow down his face until it was in the center of his left check. But the effect it left behind on his left eye was that the eye color swirled a mix of sky blue, emerald green, and ice blue and it left the pupil of his eye a little pale. The doctor told Danny that he really was lucky he didn't lose that eye in the explosion. When Vlad looked at Danny's left eye he tried to lift Danny's spirit a bit when he said that some girl 'dig' boys with scars and weird eye colors. But Danny just sighed. He wasn't interested.

Another few days later and Vlad was signing the discharge paperwork and he and Danny made their way to Fenton Works to pack what Danny needed. Vlad could easily see that Danny was still a little pissed off that he missed his family and friend's funerals, but he did get a visit from Tucker's parents and Sam's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Foley wished Danny well while Mr. and Mrs. Manson blamed him that Sam was gone. Vlad had to get security to escort the Manson's out of the hospital and Danny's doctor had to sedate the teen to keep him from hurting himself and or others.

At Fenton Works there was a group of Officers that Vlad had hired to guard the place from both looters and the Guys in White. Bad enough the Guys in White get away with stealing tech from Jack and Maddie while they were still alive he won't let them do it while they are dead. Vlad helped Danny pack what he wanted to take with him and Vlad learned that Danny had a love for astronomy and had wanted to become an astronaut. He had also learned what music Danny liked to listen to and what books to read. He also found out that Danny liked to build things, just like his parents. When they were done packing, Vlad handed Danny a camera and explained that they were going to take pictures of the inventions that Jack and Maddie made and catalog them so that nobody could take credit for said invention even the ones that are on blue prints. Danny readily agreed to it as the Guys in White had stolen plenty of his parents' life work. Danny, then, also remembered that he kept his ghost file on a green and white flash drive in the basement, hidden where his parents couldn't find it; in the floor. He also realized that he needed to update it.

When the two got the basement, Danny and Vlad saw a small memorial in honor of the lossed members of the Fenton family and the two other members of Team Phantom. Even some of Danny's most hated enemies even left either a flower or a small note and lit candles all over. All this right in front of the Ghost Portal. That was what really drove it all home for Danny and he fell to his hands and knees and sobbed right there. Vlad slid down to one knee and placed a caring hand on Danny's back as he tried to sooth the grieving teen.


	2. Chapter 2

After half an hour later, Vlad was taking pictures of Jack and Maddie's inventions and blue prints while Danny was sitting in front of the Ghost Portal reading the notes the ghosts left behind. Sometimes, Vlad would check on Danny and the teen would still be reading with tears running down his face but Danny continued none the less despite how much it hurt. Vlad sighs to himself but then his ghost sense alerts him that a ghost was beside him, "Did you find that thermos, Skulker?" Vlad asked in low tone.

Before he answered, Skulker took notice that Phantom's ghost sense had yet to go off and wondered if Plasmius knew, "No I didn't find it. But I did find residue that leads me to believe that Clockwork has that cursed thermos." He says.

Vlad turns to look at Skulker with a raised eye brow, "Who is Clockwork?"

"He is a spirit that lives in the realm outside of time. He is the Master of time control." Skulker answered, "Why hasn't The Whelp's ghost sense gone off yet?"

Vlad looks at Danny once again to see that he is still reading the notes, "I believe that Daniel may have used so much energy in his last ghost battle that he probably can't even conjure up the mist. I don't know yet if he can transform still or lacks the energy to do that." Vlad sighs. "What I do know is that Daniel is in a lot of pain right now, both physical and emotional, and it is best not to push him yet."

Suddenly, Danny starts coughing and hacking! So much so that he was having trouble breathing! Vlad swears and goes for a little paper prescription bag and pulls out an inhaler and rushes to Danny's side! He quickly shakes the inhaler and uncaps it before handing it to Danny, Skulker watches in the background as the halfa teen uses the inhaler and takes two deep breaths before he was able to breathe okay. "You alright now, Little Badger?" Vlad asks and Danny nods his head, "Why don't you go on ahead and rest in the living room, I got things down here, all right?" Danny gave Vlad a suspicious glare that also said 'don't treat me like an invalid,' but he did as Vlad asked of him, without any protest.

That got Skulker, normally Danny would've argued back against Vlad. But the teen stood up and limped walked up the stairs into the kitchen. "Why didn't he argued back or put up some form of resistance?" Skulker asked.

Vlad stooped to pick up the little prescription bag and pulled a medicine bottle out to read what dosages and what time to give Danny before he answered, "If you didn't notice, Skulker, Daniel has three horizontal scars across his neck form that explosion and shrapnel was buried deep in his neck which damaged his vocal cords, which means he cannot speak. But at this point in time I don't think he is able to fight anyways." Vlad sighs again.

"Alright. Why the inhaler and what is with that other bottle of medicine?" Skulker couldn't help the curiosity that was now surfacing.

"The inhaler is for Daniel's damaged lungs. When the Nasty Burger exploded the special sauce created a vapor that damages a person's airways. In about five months he probably won't need it anymore. This other medicine is for Daniel's physical pain. Which he will be in for the next couple of days to a week. And if you're also wondering, Daniel can't hear very well. The noise that explosion caused nearly took out his eardrums. So if you had anything you wanted to say to him you would have to be in his line of sight and speaking a little louder than normal unless told otherwise."

An hour later and Vlad was done taking the photographs of Jack and Maddie's inventions, including the Ghost Portal (memorial not included). With digital cameras in hand, Vlad walked up the stairs trying to decide if he should contact Technus and have him disable the Fenton Portal or do it himself. Then he decided to do it himself since he didn't want the techno ghost anywhere near Daniel. The teen didn't need the stress from the pervert ghost and Vlad didn't want the ghost following him home. When Vlad walked into the living room he found that all the sitting places were vacant of the teen halfa. The older halfa just sighs to himself, Skulker behind him, was snickering at his employer. "I knew he still had some rebellion in him." He says

Vlad just gives another sigh before stretching his senses and was able to locate the injured teen in the next floor up. Heading back to the kitchen, Vlad spots the staircase that ascended to the next level and made his ascend. Once up stairs, Vlad was able to follow where his senses led him to an open door. Looking inside Vlad could instantly tell that he had wondered to the master bedroom, Jack and Maddie's room, and lying on the bed was Danny. He was curled into almost a ball keeping a hold of a pillow and what looked like an Einstein bear in his sleep. When Vlad got a closer look he saw dry tear tracks on Danny's face. Vlad was also able to recognize the stuffed bear, which belonged to Jazz, as Einstein Bearbert.

Vlad sighs again and just stand there quietly in thought. He didn't know what to do now that he had his young nemesis in his clutches. But he also wanted Maddie. But, like Jack, she was dead too alongside her daughter, Jasmine, leaving Danny all alone in this big cruel world. "…sigh… What to do now..?" Vlad whispered to himself.

When Danny woke up he was in a different area from where he fell asleep in. He recognized the inside of Vlad's private jet anywhere. His body still hurting he tried to sit up and have a better look around until his eyes settled on Vlad's from sitting in his seat while typing on his laptop. A small standard ringtone went off and Vlad pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and put it to his ear, "Masters speaking." Danny tried to listen in on the conversation only to find that trying hurt his head and he could just barely hear Vlad anyways. Laying himself back down to rest his hurting head and body Danny felt something small hit his stomach and he looks to see a green and white flash drive. 'My Ghost Files…' Then, Danny looked over at Vlad, 'When did he know where to find it?' Danny thought to himself.

Though Vlad was still on his cellphone talking to someone or other was not paying any attention and Danny pocketed his flash drive to update it later, and he silently swore that he would never become Dark Phantom and he most certainly was not going to tell Vlad about Dark Phantom either, he didn't trust the older halfa to not try something to try and make Danny his evil apprentice. But, then again, who is out there for Vlad to be villainous to since Jack was dead. Danny could feel the tears coming and he did his best to hold them back at the thought of his father and to his mother and sister and his two best friends. The tears broke free and fell down his face and Danny turned his body to lie down on his side, his front facing the cousins so that Vlad couldn't see Danny's tears.

Vlad heard movement behind him while he was still talking on his cell and saw that Danny had changed positions and he could faintly hear sniffling telling the older halfa that Danny was crying. The older halfa didn't blame Danny for crying cause of his recent loss and hiding it from Vlad dot to the fact that Danny probably still saw Vlad as his worst enemy. "Can I call you back Ms. Ovel…" he paused, "I'll call later to finalize the adoption, ta." Click…

Vlad got up from his seat and he set his laptop on his seat and pocketed his cell. In the compartments above his head, Vlad opened it up and pulled out a blanket and closed the compartment. He unfolded the blanket and walked to Danny's side and placed the blanked over the younger halfa and kneeled as close to the teen as he could, "It's all right, Little Badger." And he walks away to leave the teen in peace.

Some hours later found both halfas at Vlad's castle in all its Packers glory. Inside was no different, Packers stuff everywhere! From jerseys to footballs and every sort of nick knacks there that screamed Packers. Danny wanted to just roll his eyes at Vlad's obsession with the football team, but found that his left eye hurt too much and he was just too tired to really care. Vlad led Danny up to a flight of stairs before stopping, "Can you transform, Daniel?" Danny gave Vlad an odd look before he tried to concentrate on that feeling of cold power only to barely feel it.

Danny saw the white ring appear around his waist, though the light was very dim, and then the ring fizzled out. Vlad frowned at this but shrugs his shoulders and transforms into Plasmius, gently wraps his arm around Danny's waist, and lifts the teen and both float in the air as Vlad takes Danny up the stairs, at least three flights, and down the wing that held the bedrooms. Stopping three doors away from the one at the very back, "This is your room, Daniel. Mine is at the very back of this hall. Your room has a bathroom and a study. All your things are already in your room." Vlad said as he put Danny back down on the floor, "Your medicine is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I also have your spare inhaler and yours is on your nightstand." He continued while he shifted back to his human form, "If you need anything, Daniel, please don't hesitate to ask." He said as he opened the door to Danny's room and Danny limped into his new room where he could rest for a few hours.

Danny turned back to Vlad and gave Vlad a look that said many things but mostly he was tired, but to keep the peace he nodded his head in understanding. 'I'll keep the peace for now, until I'm sure if I need to either fight back or flee.' Danny thought to himself.

"All right then, Little Badger. Dinner will be at four so I suggest you go on a head and get some rest and situated. I'll have a maid come up and deliver you dinner since I really don't want you walking up and down those stairs yet. And if you are wondering all the staff here are ghosts." Danny's eyes widen in shock and fear before Vlad spoke again, "They won't attack you, Daniel, if anything they are more afraid of you than you are of them. Besides, they won't dare to cross me." Vlad said to relax Danny.

Danny gave a look that said, 'Uh hu… Yeah keep talking, Fruit Loop.' Vlad knew that Danny didn't believe him, which was fine for now.

"Go on and get some rest. I'll see you in a few hours to change those bandages." And Vlad turned and walked away towards the stairs.

'Fruit Loop…' Danny thought to himself as he shut the door and limped to his bed and spot a large suit case and two duffel bags with his clothes and a few odds and ins. Danny, then, spots his inhaler on his nightstand, ready for his usage. Danny just shrugs and starts pulling his suit case and the two duffel bags off the large king size bed, kicks off his shoes and crawls under the blankets. Danny had no idea how truly exhausted he was until he lied his head down on his pillows, 'Must be the medicine,' he thought to himself before closing his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

While Danny was asleep, there were three different sets of hushed voices behind the door that led to the main hall. "Girls, keep it down. We don't want to disturb Master Phantom! It'll displease Master Plasmius!" said a hushed female voice.

"Oh come on, just a little peek won't hurt. Besides, I bet you've never seen the infamous 'Danny Phantom', Bella!" said another hushed female voice.

"You've never seen him before either, Nina! You just got the job here." Bella quietly said.

"Nina, Bella. Both of you need to keep quiet!" said another female voice.

"Yes April…" both girls said.

Then, four heads slid through the wooden door and the girls either gasped or giggled. "Oh he is cute, for a halfa in human skin," said a ghost maid with young features, bright red eyes, and straight red hair that ran down to her back and was pulled together in a loose tail, and she looking relatively around 17 to 18 years old, with her voice sounding like Nina.

"Yes he is," Giggled the girl beside her that looked like she was the same age, she has green eyes and pink hair that was just barely touching her shoulders, her voice recognized her as Bella.

"Poor thing… Must be devastating to lose your whole family and your only two friends right before your very eyes." Just like the first two ghost girls she was as old as they are, but she has golden eyes and blonde hair neatly pulled into a bun, this was April.

The last one that didn't say anything was a little younger looking than the three other girls, but her eyes were lavender and her hair was a deep purple, the cut was short to the point where it was barely touching her neck. This one pulled her hands through the door and her hands and fingers went through the motions of sign language. The other three girls watched her movements and smiled in understanding, 'I agree with you April, you too Nina. Maybe we should introduce ourselves when he wakes.' She signed.

"Good idea, Lavender." smiled April.

"Ahem…" and all four girls paled.

They phased out of the door back into the hall to see the head maid, Big Mama. "Now what were you four doing?" questioned Big Mama.

The heavy set maid with red eyes and white hair that was tied in a neat bun glared at the girls as they shifted nervously, "We just wanted to see what Master Phantom looked like, Ma'am. We weren't going to disturb him or anything." Answered April.

Big Mama raised an eyebrow at this, "Is that so?" she said.

All the girls nodded their heads. Big Mama continued to stare down the girls to see if they would crack and tell her the truth, but when they didn't, she smiled at them, "Fine. I believe you." She said and the girls all sighed in relief, Big Mama's punishments were rather horrible when Vlad agreed to them, "Now you four fun along, I'm sure there is plenty for you all to do before Master Phantom wakes up. Get going." She laughed and the girls giggled before flying away to do their assigned duties.

When the girls were gone, Big Mama looked back at the closed door to Danny's room with a look on her face that was a mix of protectiveness, pity, and fear. Protective of the other occupants of the castle and of Vlad, pity for the boy that lost it all, and fear of the and for the ghost child. She hoped the rumors were wrong about the ghost child and also hoped that the boy was not inclined to hurt himself. Then, she too, flies away to continue her work.

When Danny awoke again he spots Vlad walking into his room with a first aid kit in hand and a small ghost maid floats in behind him with a tray of food and a cup of water. She had lavender eyes and deep purple hair that is cut very short. "Ah! Good evening, Little Badger. Did you sleep well?" Vlad asked as Danny tried to sit up.

His back and other muscles protested to the movement, and he winced in pain before he finally sat up. He nodded his head at Vlad's question, he had slept well. Vlad grinned, "Good. Glad to hear it." The older halfa sat near Danny on his bed and set the first aid kit before him and opened it, "I'm going to change your bandages first and then you can eat, all right?" another nod from Danny confirmed that he understood, "Also, Daniel, I'd like you to meet Lavender." Vlad said indicating the small ghost beside him, "She is a natural mute, so I want you to learn from her about sign language, this will come in handy in the long run and everyone here knows it." Danny looks at the ghost girl beside Vlad and she had a blush tinting her cheeks pink in bashfulness.

From there, Vlad was able to removed Danny's bandages around his torso, arms, and left leg. Then, he applied an ointment that increased a ghost healing ability to all of Danny's injures including around his neck and left eye, then he applied gauze and bandages to all of the areas covered in ointment. Danny had watched Vlad work quietly, but didn't bother to question, just yet, on what's going to happen next. Danny's attention, then, turned back to the ghost beside the elder halfa. She looked about fifteen to almost sixteen if he had to guess, her deep purple hair was cut very short as it just barely touched her neck, but it was her eyes, those lavender eyes, that Danny saw someone else instead of the ghost before him. 'Sam…' then Danny blinked and Sam's image vanished to be replaced by Lavender, 'No… She's gone Fenton… That girl could never be Sam' he thought to himself just as Vlad was finishing and putting the contents of the kit away.

"There we go, Little Badger. Now once you are done eating I want you to take your painkillers, all right?" Danny, dishearten, nodded his head again, which caused Vlad to raise an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

Instead, he stood, said good night to Danny, and he left the teen's room leaving Lavender alone with him. Once the door shut, Danny looked at the girl ghost and she gave him a small smile. She had not missed the looks he gave her while Vlad was taking care of the younger halfa's injuries. He recognized someone in her appearance. She set down the tray at the teen's side so he had easy access to his dinner and water. She curtsied to Danny, before turning to leave, but she heard a knocking in Danny's direction and she turned to face him again signing with her hands, "Yes Master Phantom?"

Danny had no idea what those signs meant but he had paper and a pen nearby and started to write what he wanted to say to her, 'Thanks for the food and you don't have to be nice to me, I probably earned a good butt kicking anyways.' He wrote only for her to write down

'It's not a problem, Master Phantom, and I want to be nice to you, butt kicking not included.' She smiles at him

'Please don't call me Master Phantom, it's just Danny.' He wrote.

She smiles again, 'How about just Master Danny, and do you want me to teach you sign language?'

Danny just sighs about being called 'Master' anything but nodded his head about learning sign language. After all he was tired of constantly writing on what he wanted to say. Lavender smiled before curtsying to Danny again and turned to leave so that he could eat in peace. Once she was gone, Danny looked down at the tray of food seeing that it was a turkey sandwich with apple slices. Danny frowned at the food. It's not like he wasn't grateful or that he didn't like what was in front of him, because he did like turkey and apples, it was because he wasn't hungry. He sighed to himself and pushed the tray further onto the bed and he slid off going for the large suit case and opened it. Going through his clothes and stuff he found his salmon colored pajamas and his laptop and he went back to his bed pulling out his green and white flash drive and he set both laptop and flash drive on his bed while he went to change out of his old clothes that still held the smell of burnt Nasty Sauce and smoke. He knew for a fact if given the chance, Vlad would most likely burn the outfit that Danny wore. Danny, tentatively, slid one arm through the sleeve of his worn shirt and gently used that arm to bring that shirt up and over his head. Getting out of his jeans was a lot easier and less painful, he let them drop. But getting his pajamas on was another story altogether. So persevering the pain and many swears later he was back on his bed typing on his laptop updating his Ghost Files and putting Dark Phantom's file under password restriction. He couldn't risk Vlad finding out about his future evil self. No way in hell would Vlad ever let Danny live it down.

When he was done updating, he turned off his laptop and set it on his nightstand by his inhaler and Danny got up off his bed and wonders around his room looking for a place to hide his flash drive and found that there was a large space between the underside of his bed and floor. So he slowly, and painfully, dropped to his hands and knees and crawled underneath his bed and found a small gap just barely big enough to put his hand through and he set it in there on the shelf between mattress and wood work.

While he was down there, he never heard Lavender walk in and she spots him under his bed. She crouches down and taps Danny's leg making Danny jump and smack his head on the woodwork, hard. Lavender tried her best not to laugh, she was also sorry that she scared him. Danny crawled out from under his bed swearing silently up a storm. Now facing the ghost that scared him, Danny sent a glare her way and Lavender gave him an apologetic smile before grabbing a pad of paper and pen and wrote, 'I'm sorry, Master Danny. I didn't mean to startle you. Why are you under your bed anyways?' she wrote down and handed it to Danny.

He gave a quick look at the note before drawing a line under Lavender's note and started writing his own, 'Apology accepted, but please stop calling me 'Master Danny'! It's just Danny! And why I was under the bed is none of your business… Not to be mean or anything.' He handed the pad of paper back to Lavender.

She read it, giggled silently and started to write again, 'Of course 'Master Danny'.' She giggled again as Danny frowned once he read her note.

He wrote down, 'Not funny.' Still, Lavender gave a gentle smile and she started writing again.

'Why haven't you eaten your meal? Are you not hungry?' she asked him.

He wrote down, 'Not really.'

'Why are you not hungry?'

'I'm just not.' Danny wrote down now starting to get irritated.

'Well if you don't eat you can't take your medicine, which means I can't teach you sign language, and soon your hand writing will be as crisp and clean as a girl's hand writing. You don't want that do you, 'Master Danny'?' she wrote with a smile before passing her note to Danny, which he read, and his eye twitched.

He wrote quickly on the note pad, 'Fine! I'll eat, but please **STOP CALLING ME 'MASTER DANNY'!** It's just Danny.'

Lavender's smile brightens and she helps Danny get up onto his feet and he crawls onto his bed and pulls the tray with the sandwich and apple slices closer to him. While he ate, Lavender went to the bathroom that was attached to Danny's bedroom. Above the sink was a mirror/medicine cabinet. She opened the mirror and spies Danny's toothbrush and toothpaste on the bottom shelf and on the next shelf up was Danny's painkillers. She grabbed them, then shuts the mirror door and walked out of the bathroom to Danny's bed on the side he was sitting on.

Once she was at his side again, she saw that he had eaten the apple slices, but couldn't force himself to eat the turkey sandwich. She gave him a look, but shrugs her shoulders just glad he ate at all. She hands him his medicine before grabbing the tray.

Standing in the corner watching the two was Vlad in his ghost form. He was glad that Danny was getting along with the quiet and timid ghost. He only hoped that this peace continued, but knowing the past he shared with Danny, it likely won't happen until they both can come to some sort of mutual agreement to keep the peace.


End file.
